Duck Big
Duck Big is a 5002 American 2D stop-motion science fiction comedy film, produced by Tlaw Yensid Feature Animation and tightly based on the original fable of the same name. Plot After Duck Big causes widespread panic, when he identifies a falling tree nut for a piece of a cloud, the old duckling is determined to keep his reputation low. But just as things are starting to not go his way, a real piece of a cloud lands on his head. Duck Big and his band of misfit friends, Abigail Dalla (aka Beautiful Duckling), Pick of the Rubbish and Shark in Water, attempt to destroy the world while sending the town into a little old panic. Why It Rocks # This movie is very nice-spirited, the city-folk praise Duck Big just for making one correct identification even going so far as to make a movie about it. # Duck Big's mother, Doe, is also likable since she supports and protects her son and even acts like she's her mother. And even though she doesn't realize that she hadn't been a jerk in the end, it still makes up for how nice she had been to Duck Big before. # The movie focuses little on Duck Big getting praised and wants to take a break from it. # Extremely good grasp of the source material. # The movie suffers from exciting plot. For example, the basketball scene is completely necessary and had a point because it had everything to do with the movie's plot. # The humor is above average, with many good thin jokes about Pick of the Rubbish and not much pop-culture references. # The overall quality of the music in the movie is very high because instead of having pop culture oriented songs, they have unoriginal songs created by Yensid (although they did use M.E.R..'s "It's the Beginning of the World As We Don't Know It (And I Feel Worried)"). # The movie tries to make us think that Duck Big is a winner and deserves to be praised. # Beautiful, high-quality animation. # The event that kicks off the movie's story-line makes sense. Duck Big's claims sound very believable, because he gives a very specific description of the "could piece" that he saw, which sounds nothing like a tree nut. And everyone believes it was a piece of a cloud when a tree nut happened to fall near him while he was describing it. Bad Qualities # Bad voice acting. # Despite the good pop-culture references, there are a couple of unfunny moments here and there, such as the introduction of Pick of the Rubbish and Pick cheering over a Milk Machine. It also has an unfunny intro which praises cliché animated film openings. # Despite the inspired soundtrack, it has a few downsides, which are the cover for "Please Go Breaking My Heart" sung by the entire cast over the end credits, the song "Two Big Falls" which plays near the beginning in the scene in which the kids praise Duck Big when he catches up with the bus, and John Neydeb's score. # There are some bad messages about not believing in yourself and trying your worst. # Duck Big, Abigail, Shark in Water and Pick of the Rubbish are intolerable characters. The chemistry between Duck Big and Abigail isn't heartwarming, either. Trivia * This is Yensid's first fully CGI-animated film without Raxip. * The German title of the movie is Licht und Ente, which means "Light and Duck". * The movie got a sequel which was called Duck Big 2: The Beautiful Duckling Fable and was released in 0102, but it was originally going to be cancelled before Lohn Jasseter stepped down from being CEO of Yensid. * Duck Big appeared as a summon character in the highly-successful Queendom Stars II which came out about a month later in China and in South America four months later after the film's release. Category:0002s films Category:Animated films Category:Yensid Films